PT011: Uprooting Seedot
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 39. Synopsis Platinum continues her Battle Factory challenge. In her 21st battle, she faces Thorton, and shows her extraordinary set of knowledge to push Thorton away. Chapter Plot Palmer, Argenta and Riley are investigating their communications system. They note that Thorton's machine isn't interfering with the system. Riley, however, senses a force, like a pressure outside the facility, like the one he felt at the Spear Pillar. Platinum, at the Battle Factory, has Qwilfish use Toxic Spikes at the field, then fires Pin Missile at Kadabra. The announcer comments Qwilfish has won, since Kadabra could not even move from the Toxic Spikes. The opponent sends a Seedot, which gets poisoned, and soon faints, from the Toxic Spikes. Platinum just won the sixth battle of the second set. The robot guide yells at the announcer, as to why he isn't at the Battle Arcade, to which the latter claims he was just interested in Platinum, and Dahlia took a break from the facility itself. In fact, Dahlia went off to train, since it is the first time she lost ever since the place had opened, and felt that need. Suddenly, the announcer is blown away, as Thorton appears, commenting Platinum is a good trainer to have people think like that. As Platinum observes the Pokémon she is going to choose, Thorton comments that's the trait of the Battle Factory - swapping Pokémon from an opponent's team. Platinum chooses to swap Grimer for Kadabra. Thorton reminds a challenger needs to review their opponent's Pokémon, for they can't simply fight their way through, and made a device that can review the opponent. He claims the most important trait here is knowledge. Qwilfish goes behind Porygon and uses Destiny Bond, which earns Platinum another victory. Platinum reminds only one set of battles remains until she can face the Frontier Brain. Elsewhere, Palmer and Argenta walk down the stairs. Palmer sees they were bad by blaming Thorton's machine to be interfering with their communication systems. Argenta notes Riley's aura sensed an interference coming from the north, outside the Battle Frontier. Suddenly, the two hear clapping, and see that Platinum has won 20 battles so far, earning her the right to face the Frontier Brain himself. As Platinum looks around, she gets startled as Thorton appears behind her. Using his device, Thorton notes Platinum's team is a Loudred, a Kadabra and a Qwilfish. He mutters 93%, stating that's a good team. Platinum is a bit creeped out, but starts her battle with Thorton. Loudred faces Thorton's Tyranitar, to which Platinum notes it's a strong Pokémon. Loudred uses Stomp, which knocks Tyranitar down. Thorton claims she won't win by strength alone, as Tyranitar comes back up and pushes Loudred away. However, Loudred uses Roar, which forces Tyranitar to be sent back into the Poké Ball, and for Ledian to come out. The Poké Ball is flinged towards Thorton, who becomes annoyed, and has Ledian use Supersonic at Loudred. Loudred is unaffected, to which Thorton realizes that Loudred's Soundproof makes it invulnerable to sound moves. Thorton asks Platinum what other sounds moves there are, and Platinum names all of them. Thorton is surprised that Platinum knows this, as she states she did read at least ten books each day back home. Thus, Thorton has Ledian use Focus Punch, which defeats Loudred. Platinum sends Kadabra, while Thorton switches Ledian for Tyranitar. Kadabra uses Psycho Cut, but Thorton claims Dark-type Pokémon are unaffected by Psychic-type attacks. However, Tyranitar gets hit, surprising Thorton. Platinum exclaims Kadabra used Miracle Eye before Psycho Cut, so Tyranitar is now susceptible to Psychic-type moves, which overwhelms Thorton. Debut Move *Toxic Spikes *Miracle Eye Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 39 chapters